Heart's Fear
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A smidge of Mpreg: Derek has never been so scared in all his life when he thinks this is it, he has lost his pretty boy...


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ Okay so this came about after a weird dream I had last night. This is the dream in detail—yeah I need my head examined—hope you enjoy! Some angst, fluff and mentions of Mpreg!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

_"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." _  
**_ ― Kahlil Gibran_**

* * *

"Reid, Reid, Spencer!" Derek bellowed into his cell phone, heart in his throat, his fear heavy and cloying to the point that he felt as if he couldn't breathe, "SPENCER!"

_"D-Der...Lo...De...I...So...rry!"_

When the phone went dead Derek's heart had stopped in his chest because this was not happening, this could not be happening! They were in Kansas, a tornado was tearing up the place and Spencer was outside! Without further thought Derek bolted for the basement doors howling in outrage when Rossi and Hotch grabbed an arm each and held on for dear life.

"Let me go!"

"It's too late," Rossi bellowed breathlessly fighting against the wriggling man though tears had dampened his eyes, "you'll never find him."

Derek let out a strangled howl and fell to his knees. The pain was raw and he couldn't drag enough air into his lungs to express what he was feeling. When arms wrapped about him, he knew it was Penelope and with a pained moan Derek dissolved into her embrace. Penelope trembled and sobbed while the rest of the precinct watched with sorrowful expressions. They had been after an Unsub, a nasty bastard who enjoyed raping young girls and then impaling them alive. Hotch had sent Spencer out to check up on a lead when the Tornado hit and now there was no hope for him.

The howling wind suddenly reached such a level that Derek clung tighter to Penelope. The building above them trembled fiercely, the mortar and stone moaning ominously and the shrieking sound of buildings splitting apart was deafening. Derek shut his eyes and begged for it to be over.

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

He wasn't sure what woke him. It could've been the warm body pressed against him, the commotion outside, or the fact he was curled up on a harsh cement floor. Moving his stiff body, Derek uncoiled himself wincing. For a single second his memory was fogged and he briefly wondered how he had ended up on the floor of all places and just as swiftly reality returned. "Spencer," Derek croaked scrambling upright. He was racing toward the doors before anyone could stop him, but the team obviously had the same idea.

Hotch and Rossi were fast on his heels and good God the place was a wreck! Trees had been ripped up from the earth, buildings had been all but demolished—including the one they were stood in. Everywhere people called out for their loved ones, the injured stumbled about aimlessly and even from where he stood Derek could see bodies, some mangled beyond recognition. Oh God, what if one of them was Spencer? Logic had cooled his emotions. Though his heart practically throbbed, Derek knew there was no way pretty boy could've survived. He had been nowhere near shelter and the tornado had been one of the worse ones.

"Rossi, you JJ, Emily and Garcia span out with the Lieutenant and his team, Morgan and I will look for Reid."

No one dared say what they were all thinking. _What's left of him_ and that was if they even found him. The day was a mix of rescue missions, stopping to replenish themselves and helping the injured where they could. So far thirty people had been found dead, several were hurt and many more were missing buried beneath the scattered debris. But no matter how many roof slates they lifted, no matter how much crap they dug through, they couldn't find Spencer.

In an almost desperate move Derek continued to ring Spencer's cell phone, but it was completely pointless. There would be no answer, hell, there was no signal!

At some point the rest of the team had joined them and they laboured pulling both dead and live bodies from the chaos. "Oh my God," Emily exclaimed somewhere around midday.

A lump of wall in his hands, Derek hastily tossed it aside and ran toward Emily. She was crouched, her fingers clearly pressed to someone's bloody wrist and—oh God, the person was missing a leg. No, no, no! Spencer! Derek never ran so fast in all his life and coming to an abrupt stop everything froze for a moment and then the vice like grip on his heart loosened because the face he was looking at wasn't Spencer's, it was their Unsub's.

"He's dead," Emily confirmed getting vertical her eyes scanning the area. She stiffened, "Morgan!"

Startled, Derek's eyes followed Emily's gaze and his own optics blowing wide the agent started across the mountain of building bits and splintered trees. Falling to his knees he dusted away the rubble fishing out a very battered satchel, _Spencer's satchel! "_SPENCER! SPENCER CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He had to be here, he just had to! Scrambling to his feet Derek ignored the others frantic shouts and like a man crazed he began shifting through the wreckage as fast as he could, "SPENCER! PRETTY BOY, ANSWER ME!"

The others eventually caught on and their shouts joined Derek's. No one answered, not Spencer, no one and with a resigned sigh Rossi bravely voiced the truth, "Derek, it's a high chance Spencer never made it."

"No!" Derek barked shaking his head, "not Spencer, he's smart; he would've found a way!" Hope was trying to win out over common sense. Derek just couldn't let go.

Damn it, he would dig through the fragments all alone if he had to, he wasn't stopping until he found Spencer! Moving what had once been a very nice car door Derek stilled. The house here hadn't stood up to the Tornado's assault and an opening lay to the basement beneath. Maybe, just maybe Spencer had gotten into it. Dashing toward the fairly preserved hole, Derek hurried down the stairs and into a vast basement. Boxes had exploded, a chunk of the house had collapsed in on top of it and in the corner beneath a layer of dry wall Derek saw a familiar hand, "Spencer! HOTCH DOWN HERE!"

Tripping across the damaged remains, Derek began to lift the wall and bit by bit he tossed it aside. "Oh God baby boy, baby can you hear me?" Spencer's face was chalk white, blood stained one side of his face from a gash on the side of his forehead and from what he could tell, Derek saw his right leg was broken, "S-Spencer."

Derek placed a hand to his cheek, begging his lover to wake up, and with a jerk and a startled yelp Spencer woke, hazel eyes darting about in confusion, "D-Derek?"

"Oh God, oh thank God, its okay baby, I have you okay? You're going to be okay."

"Morgan?"

"Over here Hotch, I found him! He's alive!"

Oh sweet heaven above his pretty boy was alive!

* * *

oooooooooo

* * *

Derek paced up and down all but wearing a hole in the linoleum floor. The doctors had booted him from the room when he had become way too in their faces and the others had gone to find somewhere to rest. Everywhere around him was chaotic with people being rushed to and fro on gurneys, it was utter pandemonium. Doctors and Nurses worked as diligently as they could, "Agent Morgan?"

Spinning around Derek nodded, "yeah, that's me. How is he? Can I see him?!"

The Doctor, Doctor Rosalie Andrews smiled gently, "Yes, you can see him now, but be gentle, he's drained and hurting."

"What were his injuries?"

"Aside from his broken leg, just some cuts and bruises. Dr Reid was extremely lucky."

He opened his mouth to ask something else, but figured it was best to hear it from Spencer. A shaky sigh escaped the agent, "thank you thank you so much."

Spencer lay in the hospital bed one leg engulfed in plaster with bandages here and there for his cuts. An arm lay draped over his stomach, mindful of the bruising he had just above it. When the door opened again, the young agent lifted his gaze and a warm smile lit up his face, "Derek!"

"Baby boy, if you wanted to give me full blown heart failure, you succeeded," Derek teased settling down beside him. Reaching out he moved a lock of Spencer's hair tucking it in behind his ear, "You're looking just a tad better then you were a few hours ago."

"I feel just a tad better. It's amazing how good you feel when there isn't a layer of drywall on top of you."

Derek laughed and bending he pressed a tender kiss against Spencer's lips. Though Spencer kissed back, a small noise of discomfort still escaped him, "sorry pretty boy."

"It's okay; I'm just one big bruise." Spencer shifted his weight wincing when it hurt him to do so, "where is everyone?"

"Either gone to get some sleep, or food, though it Hotch's case I think he's writing up a report on this whole mess and Garcia wants to know if she should sneak you in something nice, of course the nurse overheard her so now I'm sure she's keeping an eye on baby girl, because obviously they're restricting your diet for now and—" Derek stopped abruptly when a hand slipped into his. Tears filmed his eyes and he squeezed the digits gently, "I'm sorry for the babbling, I just, it's not fair Spence...in a few months we would've been a perfect little family. Hotch never should have sent you, hell, I should've tied you to the chair!"

"We couldn't have known a tornado was coming, these things just come out of nowhere sometimes, you know that."

"Seventeen weeks pretty boy. I'm so sorry baby, how do you feel? The Doctor never said and I'm guessing you were trying to spare my feelings."

Spencer decided to put the man out of his misery, "despite what everyone seems to think," he began shoving down the covers a little and pulling up his t-shirt slightly, "I'm made of stronger stuff then you all give me credit for." Taking a confused Derek's hand, he placed it over the swell of his abdomen. The skin felt warm to Derek's fingers, warm, rounded and firm. Not deflated like a miscarriage would've left it.

"T-The baby survived?"

Spencer smiled, "yes Derek, the baby survived. We both did and we're here to stay. I love you."

"I love you too baby boy, more than words will ever describe."


End file.
